Summoned Demon God
by NecroSerpent101
Summary: An OC who was transported to the New World alone, but he is not your average Player. He was the one who used a World Item to become a World Enemy. The one from Muspelheim. Watch this King of Demons rampage across the New World crushing everyone in his path. Nothing will stop him as he becomes the most feared being in the New World and brings about the return of the Demon Gods.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. This is about an OC that is basically like "what would Ulbert do if he was brought to the New World?", the OC is not Ulbert though.**

 **Character Sheet**

 **Name: Diabolos666**

 **Racial Level:**

 **Imp (5)**

 **Fallen Angel (5)**

 **Devil (5)**

 **Arch Devil (5)**

 **Demon Lord (5)**

 **Demon Prince (5)**

 **Demon King (5)**

 **Demon God (5)**

 **Evil God (5)**

 **World Enemy - Lord of Pride (5)**

 **Job Level:**

 **World Champion of Muspeheim (5)**

 **World Disaster (5)**

 **Great Evil (5)**

 **Cataclysm (5)**

 **Diabolist (5)**

 **Destroyer (5)**

 **Chaos (5)**

 **Prince of Darkness (5)**

 **Beast of the Apocalypse (5)**

 **King of Hell (5)**

 **Stats:**

 **HP: 1,000,000, 120**

 **MP: 1,000,000, 150**

 **PHYS. ATK: 1,000, 200**

 **PHYS. DEF: 1,000, 080**

 **MAG. ATK: 1,000, 300**

 **MAG. DEF: 1,000, 150**

 **Agility: 1,000, 110**

 **Resistance: 1,000, 200**

 **Special Ability: 1,000, 300**

 **Notice how his stats are too broken. In the WN the World Champion of Muspelheim turned into a World Enemy using a World Item. This guy did the same and so his normal stats are the underlined part. They got boosted from his World Enemy - Lord of Pride Racial Class which made them so high. This guy can fight with 30 players equally. You can check this on the wiki.**

 **Muspelheim**

In Yggdrasil, Muspelheim was a land covered in fire, lava, and demons. The environment was harsh and there were often hordes of demons that were hostile to all Players. Most Human type Players avoided this realm because of the annoying status effects and because of the numerous mobs that were quite powerful and often wore them down before they could reach their targets.

In contrast, all Players who chose to play as a demonic species, found this place as home. They were immune to all status effects here and they became buffed instead. In addition, they gained a special ability to command demon mobs (to a certain limit) and order them to attack. Which was why Diabolos666 found it a good place to hide from his enemies.

Diabolos666 was one of many Players who had found his home in Yggdrasil. He was also one of the hardcore min-maxers who would focus solely on increasing attack power. That was why he chose the demon race. They boasted the highest stats for destructive firepower and they had decent resistances which would ensure he was not just a glass cannon build. He worked on optimizing his build for PVP so he also had physical attack type classes. He'd even manage to achieve both the World Champion and World Disaster Classes.

A few months ago, he'd come across a World Item known as Curse of the World Tree. It had the ability to transform the user into the target's specified race. It was mainly used to allow the Player to become their desired race much faster and easier so it wasn't considered that powerful of an item. However, Diabolos had thought about using it on a boss. "If I became something as overpowered as a World Enemy, wouldn't I be unstoppable!?"

However, there was no reason not to try it. Diabolos had read the forums daily, until he noticed that somebody had posted the location for one of the Lords of the Seven Deadly Sins, Pride. He went there alone and stayed out of the monster's strike zone before using the item.

As a result his appearance change to that of the monster's and he gained it's skills and stats as well.

This was due to a new racial class that he got from the item which took up 5 levels.

He now had the appearance of a 50ft demon. He had 3 sets of large jagged wings with skeletal undertones. In addition, he now had a pair of horns which curved outward on the side of his cheeks and he had a mouth full of sharp spine-like teeth.

He had a large spade like tail with hooves and he appeared to have mouth-like shoulder blades which exhumed fire.

He had enormous amounts of fun.

He would go through different realms in Yggdrasil attacking Players, monsters and bosses however he wanted. His ranking shot up from the 10th strongest Player to the first.

However, that was when problems arose. His friend had waged war with Seraphim, one of the top guilds and he had asked him for help. As a result, Diabolos came along and allowed his friend's guild to completely wreck Seraphim. However, this resulted in Seraphim ordering a bounty on him.

Now he spent most of his time in Muspelheim to prevent eager Players from hunting him down. He didn't belong in any guild mainly due to the fact that they might betray him or because he was too powerful and they would end up becoming useless or get caught up in his attacks. However, due to being a World Enemy which was naturally a Boss-like enemy, he had his own Area. This meant that in that particular zone, he would get buffed and he would be able to summon numerous high-level demons.

He languished on the throne of obsidian and fire as he looked at the timer. Soon Yggdrasil would be over. He had loved the game ever since he started playing it, but now he felt lonely and bored. This was due to the fact that he was being hunted down. He wished that he could once again be free to fight and battle just like he used to without being ganged up upon.

He closed his eyes as the timer reached 12:00:00.

 **Capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom**

Normally the city was bustling full of life and exuberance as people enjoyed the sunlight and fresh air that could be smelled within the city. However, in this particular room a quiet discussion was going on. 6 people wearing dark hoods were conversing to each other.

"Oh Father shall we be summoning the Dark One soon?", the youngest voice asked.

"Not yet you fool! We have to be certain that Blue Rose is on a mission before we act! Besides, our goal is to gather enough sacrifices first otherwise we wouldn't be able to summon it in the first place!", an elderly voice screeched.

"Now, Now. We should be fine anyway. We have the aid of 8 Fingers and the nobles. All we have to do is just distract them if they come back and ensure the ritual succeeds", a young man responded.

The truth was that this was a cult that worshipped demons.

Demons. Approximately 200 years ago, they were a race which appeared and attempted to destroy the world. They were the very definition of evil and were the opposite of angels. Their leaders were devils and demon gods who were said to be rivals and enemies to the gods. They also possessed differing lifespans. Some aged while others were immortal. Luckily, they were defeated by the 13 Heroes.

However, in their absence, numerous cults came up in which several humans started worshipping and summoning demons. They often sold their souls for power and were troublesome to deal with. In the Roble Holy Kingdom most cults were purged and this small group were one of the few that managed to escape.

They were now attempting to summon a powerful evil god by using the people of Re-Estize as a sacrifice. Besides, why sell your own soul when you can sell someone else's?

They would bind and use the evil being to destroy the Roble Holy Kingdom and the Slane Theocracy. Then, they would use it's unrivaled power to conquer the world.

"Go out to make the preparations for the ritual. I will continue to consult the tome for more information", the elderly voice spoke again.

"Yes"

"Yes, my lord!"

"Very well"

"Finally!"

"It will be done"

The other five members quickly left the room.

"Hmm...I hope this succeeds. Soon the demons will return as the rightful rulers of this world and we will become kings!", the old man cackled as he stared down at the book of lore that he had stolen from the Roble Holy Kingdom.

It was a book that was written in the language of the Gods, but if one could read English it would say Compendium of Yggdrasil Monsters and Bosses.

The page he was looking at read World Enemy - Lord of Pride from the Lords of the Seven Deadly Sins.

 **Hey. This is a new fanfic I am writing. I decided to postpone the crossover I mentioned from my other series. I am hoping that both series might give inspiration for each other. This was more like a Prologue though.**


End file.
